


Anniversary

by laraenda



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Mentions of Genocide Route, My First Fanfic, Reader Is Frisk, but it's coming, nothing explicit or mature yet, will add more tags as they come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraenda/pseuds/laraenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been seven years since you've fallen into the Underground, and the Amazing Papyrus has something in mind to celebrate this special day with you and Sans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! This is my first fanfic, and I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing hahaha
> 
> If you've got any comments, questions, or suggestions, please feel free to comment them! :D

     THMP  
           THMP  
                THMP

You roll over and cover your head with an old pillow as someone pounds on the door.

     THMP  
           THMP  
                THMP  
                      *creeeak*

You turn your head to peer out underneath the pillow and beyond some wooden bars that appear to make up the least effective holding cell in history. Your eyes are blurry with a burning desire to sleep, but through your copper bangs you can make out a tall figure, complete with armor and an ancient tattered scarf. You give a half smile as he softly - well, as softly as you imagine he can muster - calls out your name. "FRISK?"

You sit up on the mattress, rubbing your eyes with a small, goofy spile plastered on your face. "Pap?" You are rewarded with a smile from the tall skeleton. As he draws nearer to your mattress on the floor, you can tell he is hiding something behind his back.

Though half-asleep, you attempt to peer around to see what he could be hiding. Seeing you awake, his voice returns to its full volume. "I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE AWAKE, FRISK! TODAY IS A SPECIAL DAY, AND SO, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE PREPARED BREAKFAST FOR YOU." You blink owlishly at his booming voice. Well, if you hadn't been awake, you certainly were now. He brings out a plate of what looks like mostly edible noodles from behind his back and sets it on the floor next to your bed. He bounces in place as he watches your apprehensive approach to the spaghetti. As you take a bite and find it to be rather enjoyable - definitely an improvement from when you first came to the Underground - he wastes no time in exclaiming, "I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU FIND IT EXQUISITE! I HAVE ADDED A SECRET INGREDIENT THAT I HAVE BEEN TOLD IS IRRESISTABLE TO MANY HUMANS NYEH HEH HEH."

You gave a small laugh. "It really is amazing, Pap. I'm hoping that maybe one day you'll PASTA it down to me," you said, beaming up at him. His face scrunched up in a scowl as he exploded, "OH MY GOD IT HAS NOT EVEN BEEN ONE HOUR HOW COULD YOU DEFILE MY SPAGHETTI SO EARLY IN THE MORNING FOR ME! I SWEAR, BETWEEN YOU AND SANS..!" As he stamps his feet, you reach up to rest a hand on his animated forearm. As you touch his bone, he stops his erratic movements, and instead chooses to cross his arms and look off to the side.

"AND AFTER I SPENT ALL THAT TIME MAKING YOU SOME SPAGHETTI FOR YOUR ANNIVERSARY - I FEEL SO BETRAYED!" You inwardly smile at Papyrus' overreaction. You don't think you will ever tire of that. You haven't so far in the.. well, somewhere around seven years since you had fallen. Still, you imagine it's best to leave it at that one pun and to not voice the one bouncing around in your noodle. You giggle a little at your own mental joke and try to pull Papyrus down so he can have a seat on your mattress. However, he doesn't budge. He just stands his ground, firmly refusing to look at you - well, at anything with those closed eye sockets.

"Papyrus, I'm sorry. Thank you for the.." You frowned and tilted your head. It wasn't your birthday, nor was it any holiday as far as you could think of. Your face registers your surprise as you remember him mentioning your anniversary. Only important anniversay you considered was the one where you fell down the hole when you were twelve. The lanky skeleton opens his eyes and glances at you, noticing your sudden lack of sound or movement.

"ANNIVERSARY SPAGHETTI," he finished your self-interrupted sentence. You looked up at him and beamed.

"How could I forget my most important anniversary," you wondered aloud, laughing. "And more importantly," you added, "how impressed I am that you remembered."

"THE AMAZING PAPYRUS NEVER FORGETS ANYTHING ABOUT HIS FRIENDS!" Papyrus exclaimed, one hand proudly held to his chest. You couldn't help but laugh at the boisterous skeleton.

"i'm surprised you donut know that by now," interjected a stout skeleton, strolling in through the door and holding up a box of spider donuts. The two of you shared a laugh as you watched Papyrus throw his arms into the air hopelessly, asking to no one in particular why he was plagued with such punsters in his life. As he continued his tirade, the shorter skeleton walked over and plopped himself down onto the Mettaton-clad blanket that you had still covering your midsection down.

"heh. hard to believe it's been seven years since we came... face to face." Sans grinned and continued to watch Papyrus. You gave a light smile. Ever since you had fallen down and met the robust skeleton, you had felt a kinship with him. And with the similarities between you two, how could you not? But sometimes, it was hard to look him in the eyes - well, eye sockets - without feeling more than just a twinge of guilt over your last reset. You just nodded without saying a word.

Papyrus finally sighed and shook his head. "I SUPPOSE IF THERE IS A DAY FOR AT LEAST YOU TO BE FORGIVEN, FRISK, THEN IT IS TODAY. SANS, ON THE OTHER HAND-"

"sorry, paps," Sans interjected, "you seemed to be sans puns, so i had to fix it." He winked at Papyrus and popped a donut in his mouth.

Papyrus shook intensely for a moment before holding up a hand. "NO. SANS, I WILL NOT LET YOUR PUNS GET TO ME TODAY! AS THE BEST FRIEND ANYONE COULD ASK FOR, I HAVE PREPARED PLACES FOR US TO BE TODAY!" He bent slightly and extended his arm for you to grab hold of his gloved hand.

You felt your face heat up as you gave a small blush. "Uh, Papyrus. I wasn't exactly awake when you came in, and kind of... Don't have pants." You pointedly avoided looking at either of the skeletons. After a moment of silence, you could feel the shifting pressure on the mattress as Sans got up and broke the quiet spell. "c'mon, bro. frisk'll be out in just a minute." You glanced at the brothers as the door quietly shut. You sighed, then looked around with a smile playing on the edge of your lips. This had really been the best seven years of your life. The skeleton brothers turned their shed into a small house for you after you had broken the barrier. For awhile, everyone was enamored with the allure of the surface, but at the end of the day, it seems they preferred to live in the Underground and just visit above. Toriel insisted that she teach you, and so you would go back to the ruins every day and she would give you lessons in anything and everything. You were surprised that she wasn't a teacher for human kids, but you guessed Mount Ebbott was a little too far away from civilization for her to comfortably leave.

When you turned fifteen, Grillby let you wash dishes and bus tables for a few gold. You enjoyed the work (what little you actually did), and the regulars you had come to know. It was hard to keep track of time down here, but Alphys kept you updated. Well, she kept everyone updated. She was so brilliant. If you knew this was what awaited you, you would have fallen - hell, you would have thrown yourself into the pit earlier.

Your eyes roamed the now familiar room as you stood up to look for your pants. Well, clean ones. You preferred to wash your clothes in Waterfall as little as possible, and so as long as it didn't have too funky of a smell, or too bad of a stain, you would wear it again. Your eyes lit up and you rushed to your dresser, ignoring the missing bottom drawer, and rummaged through the few clothes in there until you pulled out what you thought would be the perfect outfit for the day. After all, it's only once a year you celebrated this anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this is much shorter than I pictured it to be.  
> But, it was definitely fun to write.


End file.
